Times Change
by Bittyboo01
Summary: Maeko Takeuchi has a sad past as a jinchuuriki, but when she becomes a leaf ninja, and meets her new 'team mate' will things change for her. Gets more interesting in chap 2, my first fic. OCxKiba
1. Maeko Takeuchi

Chapter 1

Maeko Takeuchi

This story starts with a baby girl named Maeko Takeuchi, from the Takeuchi clan in the hidden Water village. Maeko's mother died while giving birth to her, so she only had a father. Her uncle from her mother's side of the family thought of Maeko as a cursed being, and wanted to kill her.

About a year from then the village was attacked by one of the great tailed beasts. This one was the five tailed wolf, Gobi. A lot of people in the village had already died including Maeko's father, so her uncle captured the spirit of the five tailed wolf and sealed it away within Maeko, and killing himself in the process.

Maeko grew up without a mother or father, and everyone in the whole village hated Maeko because they knew what was inside of her. She grew up without any friends and being picked on every day.

At the age of seven Maeko entered her village's ninja school, in attempt to try and make friends and become a stronger person inside and out. At the age of twelve Maeko passed the exam and became a genin (first rank in becoming a ninja), but still had no friends. Eventually Maeko started to rebel against those around her. No one liked her anyway, so why even try, she thought.

She later found out that everyone hated her because she had a monster living inside of her. After Maeko found that out she left the village in the middle of the night when nobody would see her. For the next year she lived on her own, and developed her skills quickly and learned how to defend herself better.

But one day she found herself going head to head with an opponent way stronger than her. She almost died. Lying on the floor bleeding out, her golden brown hair was getting covered in blood. She watched as the man lifted his fist up in the air, about to punch her again. She felt in her heart that if she took one more shot she would surely die. Maeko closed her turquoise blue eyes waiting for the last blow from her opponent, but when it never came she opened her eyes to find herself in a place of nothing but white emptiness.

All of the sudden she felt a little rejuvenated and a little stronger than she was before. Maeko had wondered if this was the afterlife. Getting up off the floor she looked around a little more and as far as her eye could see was white. All around her there was nothing but white. She started to panic a little, then burst out into a run, having no idea where she was going, wondering into the nothingness. When all of the sudden there was no more white and she was in the darkness.

When her eyes adjusted she could see a little better but not completely. She saw a wall in front of her. Thinking that maybe she could figure out where she was, she started to touch the wall. It felt hard and cold with ridged edges, like a rock. She could also see something sparkling from the little light that was in the cave, Maeko felt it, but it felt just the same as the rock wall all around her. She thought it must be a diamond or jewel of some sort. She figured she must be in some sort of mine or cave or something. But how did she get there, she wondered.

Then as she was just about finished examining the wall, a bright light came out of nowhere from the left side of her. As she looked into it, it went all the way down the cave to the end. Maeko figured it must be a way out and started walking toward it. But as she did she no longer had the want or need to get out. She felt she was being drawn to something.

As she reached the end of the cave she appeared in a large room, about thirty, maybe forty feet tall and wide. But halfway through the room from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, were bars, like a cage. As the bars met in the middle there was a large seal on it. And by the looks of it, it was meant to keep someone or some_thing_ in.

Being drawn to the cage Maeko started walking toward it slowly. She felt she was losing more and more blood by the second. She felt weak and powerless. She only made it about half way across the room before falling to her knees with barely any strength left.

But then, just then, she heard a voice call out to her, a calm voice, yet frightening at the same time. "If you wish to live rip the seal from this cage and set me free."

All Maeko wanted to do right now was to find a way to live, but not this way. This was the thing that destroyed half her village, the whole reason why she had no friends when she was younger. All this thing did was cause pain to her and others why would she want to do something as stupid as that.

"You see, if I do that you'll either take over my body and use me like a puppet to do whatever it is that you do. Or you'll destroy my body and become one with yourself again and destroy other villages and cause nothing but pain to others!" Maeko exclaimed without fear. "I have no reason for living, no one who will miss me, so if I die you die with me! But if you wish to live on, we're doing this my way! You're in my body so I set the rules, got it!"

Maeko felt the hot breath of the beast reaching her. With all the strength she had left she stood up and walked inches within the cage. From the ground beneath her she could feel something moving, something huge. As she looked head on she met gaze with the beast. It's eyes were so huge that not even the whole length of her body was as tall as its eye ball. She wasn't afraid though, she knew it wouldn't kill her.

At that moment Maeko coughed up some blood. "You better hurry with that answer. I'm starting to feel like I'm goin out." Maeko said as she breathed heavily.

The tailed beast growled in anger as he knew she was right. "Fine, you get your wish. If you unseal me I will give you wisdom and power beyond all knowledge, and I will train you to use these powers wisely. I will teach you without hesitation, and I will never try to take control of you or get rid of you." The beast said.

"But how can I know that for sure… you're a monster." Maeko said

Without hesitation the beast spoke again. "I swear on my soul that I will serve you, and I never break my word I can assure you that."

Maeko stood there a moment feeling a little light headed and woozy. "Eheh ha ahahaha! I guess it's better than dying in cold blood right." With the last bit of her strength she jumped about fifteen feet up in the air and on the cage where the seal was. Right as she ripped it off, she almost passed out. Losing her balance she began to fall. But right at the moment before she hit the ground she felt this surge of energy running through her body, and with the blink of an eye she was back on the ground, the man's fist up in the air about to hit her.

Maeko was now full of energy and way faster than before. She sprang up from the floor and got behind the man. Right as he figured out she was behind him he began to turn around, but it was too late. She had already punched him and he flew half a mile away.

Feeling that her opponent was now dead the power toned down by a lot. Maeko looked at her hands and realized the power that she has is a great power. She could use this power to get back at her village for what they did to her. But Maeko realized that revenge is never the way. Revenge only leads to more hatred, and anger. She was going to use this power for the good of the people.

She looked at the large gap in the ground, and she knew she couldn't control her power. "Five tails?" She called out.

"You may call me Gobi" He said, appearing in front of her in a much smaller version of what he really looked like. She began to look around making sure no one was close by.

"Don't worry no one can see me but you. I can make myself visible to others as well. But this way no one can see, hear, or feel me. Right now you have no control over the power I give you, which means I have to control it for you. Over the months and years to come I will help you obtain and control your powers." Gobi said

"_My_ powers, don't you mean your powers?" She asked very confused.

Gobi shook his head and sat down on the floor. "You really think without me you have no powers? It is true that with me you are one hundred times stronger than any other shinobi on this earth. You are actually one of the rare Lacingan users which makes you strong enough already."

Maeko became extremely confused now, 'Lacingan? what the hell was that! And I'm supposedly a _rare user_. I thought I was rare enough already, I have the five tails inside of me for pete sake.' She thought.

"Yes it is true, you are rare enough with just me, but there are many others like you, eight others to be exact. People like you who carry tailed beasts are called jinchuuriki's. And are some of the most powerful kinds of people in the world." He said

Okay, now she was just freaked out. 'How did he know what I was thinking, and why is he looking at me like he's staring into my soul?' She asked herself trying to make sense of everything.

"Once you ripped the seal you have allowed me into certain areas of your mind, so of course I can hear every little thing your thinking." Gobi said staring at her like she was an idiot.

The truth was she did feel a little dumb because she had no idea what he was talking about. Gobi said he would train her to obtain and control her skills anyway, and she was sure that along the way he would teach her some things of the world so she may also become 'wise'.

"So when do we start?" Maeko nearly yelled. She could hardly wait to actually be trained for the first time in her life.

Gobi stood up. "So hasty, we'll have to work on that. We start training tomorrow at dawn, but when we do start training we will start on the small parts, like your hastiness for example."

"What are you trying to say?! The way my life's been going there's nothing wrong with a little hastiness!" Maeko yelled with a bit of frustration.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a 'little' hastiness. But if you were in a situation where you were face to face with a powerful opponent, whom you know nothing about, and you were 'hasty', you could die." Gobi said very bluntly.

"Well that's why I have you, right?" She asked very oblivious to what she was asking.

Gobi shook his head down at the ground. "I may not always be here to protect you. You have to learn how to defend yourself. Plus you already know the basics, so it won't be all that hard." He said beginning to walk away. "Come now, we must get away from here and find a place to sleep for the night."

She continued to stand in the same spot for a moment then began walking. "Basics?!" She yelled out.

Eventually they found a place to sleep, in the forest. "I'll see you in the morning." Gobi said as he disappeared back inside of her, and she fell fast into a deep sleep against a tree.

She awoke the next morning to the sun and the birds chirping. It looked pretty early, but she still hoped she hadn't overslept. Maeko popped up with a burst of excitement, and began her morning stretches.

Then Gobi appeared out of nowhere. "Good morning."

"Huh? Oh, Good morning." Maeko said as happy as a dog with a treat.

"I'm glad you're up and at it, but today's exercise won't be requiring that." He said ever so calmly.

She gave him a confused look and awkward smile at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Well today, I will teach you to be more patient, and less hasty."

Her face immediately turned into a scowl. "Patience? I know how to be patient! I've been patient practically my whole life."

"It is true. You can have patience in certain situations, but in most situations you have absolutely no patience at all. You're a very hasty girl in most situations." He said very bluntly.

Maeko growled. "Yeah sure whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright the first thing I'll have you do is sit up in that tree on a branch." He looked up toward the branch as if pointing.

Maeko looked then jumped up on the branch. "Like this?!" She called down.

"Yes. Are you comfortable?" He said appearing next to her, and by now she wasn't all that surprised.

"I guess so."

"Good. You will sit up in this tree until I say you can come down. This exercise will acquire you to sit still in the same position for many hours. This will be used in the future for surveillance, and gathering information." He said ever so calmly.

Her mouth fell agape, and eyes as wide as saucers. "You expect me to sit up in a _tree_, all _day_?!"

"Yes and I expect no complaints from you. You're the one who asked me to train you." Gobi said like a smart ass.

A devious smile spread on her face, and she lifted her hand to her chin. "If I recall you were the one who brought that up not me."

Gobi looked at her with a certain glare in his eyes that scared her, and she flinched a tiny bit. "Right, yes sir."

He jumped off the tree onto the ground and lie by a tree. About ten minutes later Maeko's stomach growled, and she sighed. "I never even got to eat." She complained a tiny, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, but for some reason she felt as if he still heard her. Then within seconds later he appeared next to her in the tree. She flinched, she was off guard and that wasn't a good thing.

"We'll have to work on your reaction time as well. I brought you some food, and for future reference remember that your teammates will always have your back." And he disappeared again. But with that remark she smiled, the thought of having a teammate made her happy.

He had brought her things like edible plants, nuts, and some water in a bottle that she had in her bag. She felt happy that she finally had someone in her life even if he didn't care that much for her.

Hours and hours passed and she still sat, with no remarks, or complaints. Eventually she fell asleep, and Gobi just let her be he knew it would be hard to train a human.

She woke up the next day startled and yet afraid because she failed but he wasn't. That day they left that place. Each day they trained hard and everyday she learned how to better control the powers within her. She learned how to use her Lacingan and the extent of its power.

The Lacingan could kill someone instantly if needed. It could control every part of someone's body, and contort, or disassemble body parts. She could make someone die by stopping their heart, making them suffocate by closing off lung function, brake bones, make their insides burst, and more.

The better parts about the Lacingan were things like being able to have all the other traits of other kekkei genkai, such as Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan.

Byakugan gives its user a three hundred and sixty degree field of vision, except for a blind spot right at the back of the neck. Upon activation the wielder is granted an automatic fifty meter field of vision around themselves which can be extended at their discretion. Another ability it has is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smoke screens, and differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The distance and degree of telescopic sight vary from person to person, and can be improved through training. However, the Byakugan can't see through certain barriers, such as the 'four black fog battle formation which can only be used by four attackers. And one of the last things it can do and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, and the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the color of chakra. Users can also cut off or stop the chakra flow to parts of the body by using the 'Gentle Fist' technique where they gather chakra to the tips of their fingers and release on impact to the body cutting off ones chakra network.

Then there's the Sharingan. The Sharingan's first power is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjustu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second- most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjustu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, their ablity extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's nest move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter- attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and best well- known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique the he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near- perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly- used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon like a tailed beast could be controlled.

At last, there's the Rinnegan which like the Sharingan, it has shown the ability to control tailed beasts through the use of the outer paths ability with its chakra chains and receivers. The people who wield these eyes have the potential to completely master all five basic nature transformations that form a basis of ninjutsu. Wielders of the Rinnegan can share a field of vision between themselves. On its own, the Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers.

Lacingan's better traits are being able to look into someone's memory, making enemies pass out, paralyzing them, and more.

Kekkei genkai's were one of the first things she learned how to use, but she had to learn each of them individually. The Lacingan is a mixture of all three kekkei genkai's together. The Byakugan's appearance on its user makes them look like they have no pupils and their eye color so light that it also appears they don't have an iris either. The Sharingan has many appearances with many different patterns, but its main appearance makes the eye red with black tomoe's in them. The Sharingan's with different patterns in them are called Mangekyo Sharingan. The Rinnegan's appearance is a shade of gray/purple with many circles around the whole eye.

Once all of these meld together it creates the Lacingan. When the Lacingan is activated the pupil consumes the whole iris making the eye look black, and when someone looks into her eyes she can trap them in the black abyss that is her eye.

It took Maeko one year to master all of these, as for others it would have taken years and years to master just one of them. The next year she found out she was a water style and lightning style in chakra nature, so that year she trained in perfecting jutsu's in those category and also began training in medical ninjutsu.

One day when they were passing through the hidden bronze village, a wandering puppy started following them. Maeko could sense there was someone there but she couldn't tell who they were or what they wanted. She quickly turned around in a defensive stance with kunai knives in her hands, to see that it was only a puppy. The puppy was small and white with long fur and floppy ears. She put her kunai away and picked up the puppy.

"You are so cute." Maeko awed.

Then Gobi appeared. "Maeko we don't have time for this let's be on our way."

Maeko looked back at the puppy and knew he was right, so she set the puppy down on the ground. "Go on. Go home." She said as she started walking away again.

The puppy squeaked a little because it couldn't yet bark, and started running toward her again. When she turned around again, she saw the puppy fumbling over its own feet.

"Hold on Gobi." She said as she picked the puppy up again and used Lacingan on it. She did a memory sweep to see if the puppy had a home, and sure enough it didn't.

"Gobi this puppy is a stray, she doesn't have a home." She said concerned for the little pup.

"Well then we'll just have to leave her behind, or kill her if she keeps following us." He said, with every intent of doing so.

Maeko glared at him. "We most absolutely will not!" She paused. "We're taking her with us."

"Maeko she'll just get in the way…" He said trying to convince her that it was a bad idea, but now that the idea was in her head she wasn't gonna give up so easily.

"We're taking her with us and that's that. Plus I could use a dog-nin wouldn't you say?" She said with a crazy smirk on her face.

Gobi shook his head down at the ground. "Fine but I'm not helping you train her." He said with annoyance.

She smiled in glee as she put the puppy on the ground. "You're coming with us, but first you need a name." She started to think. "Well you're small and floppy… uh."

"Why don't you just call her Bitty." Gobi said just wanting to leave already.

"Bitty's the perfect name." She continued to smile as they began walking again.

Along with her Chakra nature and medical ninjutsu training, she also trained Bitty to be a dog-nin and fight alongside her in combat.

Maeko became very close with Bitty, and Bitty with her. They were best friends, and every time Maeko would feel lonely or sad, Bitty would be there for her to cheer her up. She truly felt like she found a best friend. But about a year and a half down their journey she died, and Maeko closed herself off from the world showing little emotions toward others. Of course she still went from village to village getting rid of unwanted people and people who didn't belong there, but now when villagers thanked her she simply nodded her head and kept moving on. She didn't smile much anymore like she used to.

By the fourth year she perfected all the kekkei genkai's, chakra nature jutsu's changing chakra nature form and style, medical ninjutsu creating an all powerful jutsu that can heal literally anything, sensory jutsu's, ninjutsu's, taijutsu's, and genjutsu's.

One day when she was practicing a genjutsu out in the middle of nowhere, when she saw some suspicious looking men wearing black coats with red clouds on them. She hid up in the trees using a transparency jutsu to gather information to see if they were a threat. One of them covered from head to toe in clothing only his eyes showing, and the other had white hair a little below ear length with his chest exposed because half of his shirt was ripped, and a scythe with three blades on his back. She moved where they moved unnoticed listening to their conversation.

"So do you think we'll find the next tailed beast? Deidera and Tobi got the last one." The white hair man said.

"Well maybe if you don't complain so much like you always do maybe we will, and we did catch the one before that one remember." The other said his voice was scratchy and deep.

"Yeah well three down, six to go, right." He smiled devilishly.

'Tailed beasts, like you Gobi?' She asked him in her head.

'Yes. Stop them, kill one of them, then do a memory sweep on the other.' Gobi ordered.

'Got it.' She said jumping down from the trees in front of them, paralyzing both of them with her Lacingan. She smiled in her victory.

"Now which one of you wants to tell me about this tailed beast thing you two were just talking about?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Aw isn't that cute, a paralyzation jutsu. And sweet heart that isn't any of your business." The white haired man said in a mocking voice.

"Start the memory sweep I've got them if anything happens." Gobi said as he appeared next to her.

Maeko started the memory sweep on the man covered in clothes.

"Hey Kakuzu it's our lucky day a tailed beast." But the white haired man got no answer. "Kakuzu?! Hey!"

"There's no use, he's under her trance." Gobi explained to the man.

Maeko finished and looked down towards the ground.

"Well what's the plan Maeko?" Gobbi asked.

"Kill them." She said looking up and smiling.

With her Lacingan she saw that the one covered in clothes, Kakuzu, had five hearts. She had no idea how but she definitely knew what to do. Within three seconds she crushed all five of his hearts, and he fell to the floor dead. She knew he deserved to die after everything he had done. This other guy was bothering her, through Kakuzu's memory she saw this other guy Hidan was his name, she watched him kill a man Asuma, he was a leaf shinobi. He was with a squad of three others and one of them must have been a former student of his because he did everything in his power to save him even though it was hopeless, and there was nothing he could have done to save him. She knew he must be going through a world of pain right now.

She looked at Hidan with hate in her eyes, she wanted to kill him, and she would do it. She knew he didn't have a weakness, she had seen it. When he tasted someone's blood all of his skin turns black and white and whatever pain he suffers that person suffers it as well. But he can't die, obviously if he stab's himself to kill another person but he doesn't die something is seriously wrong with this dude. She still had a plan though

She gave him one look and all of his limbs came apart from his body including his head, but he was still alive.

"Gobi, dig a hole over there about one hundred feet underground." She ordered.

"Consider it done." He said before walking away and doing what she asked.

She looked back down at Hidan. "Wow you're something. You killed my partner with one look and disassembled my body as well, what are you?" He asked.

She leaned down close to his head. "Your worst nightmare." She said quickly and stood up.

Gobi was beside her. "It's done."

"Good." She picked up his arms and legs and threw them into the pit. Next she picked up his body getting more and more blood all over her, she threw that into the pit as well. Now she walked up to his head and picked him up by his hair with one hand.

"You stained my clothes. I'll have to buy some new ones because these ones will forever remind me of you." Maeko said with no emotion.

"And you ruined my body. Now we're even. I'll get out of that hole one day and kill you." Hidan said sinisterly.

"I'd like to see that happen." She said as she dropped his head into the hole. She took five steps back and charged up her hand with lightning, one of her lightning style techniques, the 'Lightning Blade'. She jumped high up in the air and slammed her hand into the floor making the ground collapse into the hole filling it up, as dust flew high in the air.

Maeko then felt the presence of four people nearby when she turned around Gobi was gone and four leaf shinobi were coming her way. She was going to get out of there by using a genjutsu but one of the faces she saw was that boys face. The one that tried to save his sensei, so she decided to stick around and tell him what happened. They got about three yards away when they saw Kakuzu lying dead on the floor.

"They're both dead!" Maeko shouted.

They all looked around taking in the scene when a white haired man walked out. He had half of his face covered, and by the looks of him he was a jonin.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I killed them. And you with the black hair, I know what they did to your sensei, and I'm sorry for your loss."

He gave her a strange look and walked closer. "How do you know that?" He questioned.

"I looked at his memories. Hidan is not dead because he can't die but he's one hundred feet underground and his body parts are disassembled. You're probably going to take Kakuzu's body as well, so I might as well tell you he had five hearts and all of them are burst apart inside of him." She explained.

"Then my question for you is, how did one girl defeat two men in battle when four of our best shinobi couldn't?" The white haired man questioned.

Maeko tried to chose her words wisely but she knew that whatever she said it wouldn't come out completely right. "I'm a jinchuuriki, and I don't mean to gloat but I'm one of the strongest people you will ever meet."

"Oh, so you are? Well I personally know a jinchuuriki. What makes you so special?" He kept asking more questions.

Maeko thought for a moment staring down at the ground, then looked up. "I'm not sure myself, but I have some important information about the akatsuki that I would like to share with the Hokage. If you'd let me."


	2. A New Beginning

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

CHAPTER 2

They had been walking for some time now toward the hidden leaf village. Maeko had told the guy with the black hair, Shikamaru Nara and his teammates a blond girl named Ino Yamanaka, and another guy with brown hair who was a little fat, Choji Akamichi about what she knew of their sensei Asuma Tsarutobi. Whatever questions they had for her she answered, even when they asked her things about her past, or where she was from, or even how she could see other people's memories. She answered every single question they had, but never once had Gobi, tailed beasts, or jinchuuriki's been brought up. She figured that she needed to earn some trust to get closer to them, so they would put in a good word for her before she met the Hokage.

They walked and talked for hours and met up with some other leaf ninja that were sent as backup. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Naruto Uzumaki who gave her a weird feeling, a girl with short pink hair and green eyes named Sakura, a guy with black hair black looking eyes and pale white skin named Sai. Then their team leader Yamato with brown hair and a creepy looking face when needed. More questions were asked and answered, it was sunset by the time they all reached the village.

One team took Kakuzu's body to medical ninja's so they could assess his body, and the other team immediately headed towards the Hokage's building. Once they reached the Hokage's door they stopped before entering.

"When we go in there you should keep quiet until after we explain everything and she speaks to you." Kakashi said.

Maeko nodded her head in response. Then they entered the room and there took place of a long conversation and she had finally laid eyes on the famous fifth Hokage, the legendary sannin, Tsunade Senju. She was blonde with brown eyes, a strange small purple diamond in the middle of her forehead, and she was very… very busty, but she didn't expect her to look so young.

Their conversation was long and detailed, very detailed. Eventually they came to a standstill and Tsunade looked at her then everyone else again.

"This means we need to talk." She said looking in my direction. "The rest of you are dismissed." She said firmly, and everyone left except for the two jonin in the room and a woman with short black hair that stood next to the Hokage, Maeko figured she was probably like her assistant or something like that. There was a short silence before anyone said anything.

"So you have some important information about the akatsuki?" She asked as she motioned me to come forward.

"I do." Maeko said but didn't continue.

Tsunade cocked her eye brows. "Well?"

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?"

She looked confused, and it was something to be confused about. How could Maeko possibly _show_ the Hokage what she knows?

She smiled at Maeko confusingly. "You see I've developed a visual jutsu able to show memories."

The Hokage looked impressed and interested but at the same time very cautious and on gaurd. "Go ahead." She told me.

Maeko began to build chakra in the middle of her hand and formed it into a tiny ball that looked like it was a blue fireball in her hand. Then like Gobi had taught her she closed off her mind from everything else and focused on the things she remembered about the akatsuki. Then transferred those memories to the ball in her hand and projected them outward for everyone to see.

It was a sight to see, images, even sound was displayed outward. She showed the Hokage everything she had seen from Kakuzu and Hidan's minds.

The akatsuki was a group of very powerful people collecting tailed beasts to take over the entire land. One of their members had already died, but they all wore those black robes with red clouds on them. One of the members was an Uchiha named Itachi, and since he was an Uchiha he had the Sharingan. Itachi's partner was another man named Kisame, he was one of the legendary seven swordsman, and his sword was called the 'Samehada' or otherwise known as 'Sharkskin'. Then there was a man with long blonde hair, Deidera who used explosive clay, and had mouths on his hands that helped him form the clay better. His partner used to be a red head named Sasori who was a puppet master and he made himself a puppet as well, but he was killed by leaf ninja. Now his partner was someone named Tobi, who didn't have any exceptional talent as far as she could tell, but he wore an orange mask that covered his whole face except his right eye. Then there Is Zetsu, who she couldn't tell much about, just that his whole body was plant like, his right side was white and his left side was black, he seemed to have two personalities, and he travels by the earth. And then there was a woman named Konan with short blue hair, she used origami as her weapon, making paper as sharp as any blade. And their leader was Pain, he wielded the Rinnegan, but other than that no one knew much about him.

The akatsuki had already taken out three jinchuuriki's and after the fourth she was next. She had been showing memories for about an hour now, and all of the things that were important were shown, and she closed the jutsu. Everyone in the room was stunned by the information she provided, especially the Hokage.

"How on earth did you manage to gather this information?" She asked amazed yet firm, and scary.

"I have a…" She paused. "Special ability."

"What sort of ability are you talking about?" Her voice sounding a little more firm than before.

She hesitated but answered. "I have something called the Lacingan. Have you heard about it?"

The Hokage gasped at that. Her eyes went wide and she yelled at Maeko with force. "But that's only a legend! Don't play games with me!" She pounded the desk crushing it in half.

"I'm not!" Maeko retorted giving the Hokage a serious look to show her she wasn't messing around.

She removed her fist from the smashed up desk and stood up straight. "The Lacingan is a kekkei genkai that can do basically anything."

"That's right."

"Show me." Tsunade demanded.

"I won't kill anyone but who do you want me to use it on?" Maeko asked, and her assistant gasped in the background.

She motioned for one of the jonin in the room to come forward. "This is Kotetsu Hagane, you can use it on him, but if you injure him or kill him the consequences will be futile." She said harshly. The man looked young he had ear length black hair and dark eyes. He had a goatee and what looked like a bandage over his nose.

He faced to her right and she turned to face him. She took a deep breath, not that she needed to, or she was scared, but that was her way of telling him that she was about to start. Her iris swirled into a black hole and he was almost immediately caught in it.

She decided early on that she was just going to make him pass out, but how to do it… that was the fun part for her.

She closed off his lung function. He could still breathe and blood was still circulating to his lungs and no matter how much he breathed he wasn't getting the oxygen his body needed, almost like he was holding his breath.

He immediately began breathing harder and faster, after a moment he grabbed onto his chest trying to literally catch his breath, and eventually fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Maeko had no emotion whatsoever while doing this, besides she had done it so many times before.

He was near passing out until the Hokage interrupted her. "Stop! Stop right now!" She yelled.

Maeko turned off the Lacingan and the man remained on the floor breathing harshly to catch his breath. The other jonin in the room rushed over to help him eyeing Maeko the whole time.

"What on earth was that?!" The Hokage questioned.

"Just what you asked me to do. I can also do the same thing to twenty- five people at once. It's not like I was gonna kill him, just make him pass out, and I've done way worse before, like making people's insides burst or tearing off all of their limbs." She said with a dead, cold expression on her face, and crossing her arms.

The Hokage checked the man to make sure he was all right, and told him to go to the hospital just in case.

"What was it exactly that you did to him?" She asked calmly.

"I closed off his lung function so no matter how hard he was breathing the oxygen wasn't reaching his body." Maeko explained.

Tsunade looked out the large windows in the back of the room and knit her eyebrows together as If thinking really hard about something. Then she looked down at the ground, and back up at me.

"Thank you for the information you've given us but I think it's time that you leave." She said turning her back to Maeko and walking over to the window.

Maeko began to walk to the door but stopped when she reached it, and turned her head slightly.

"Is it true that the nine-tails jinchuuriki lives in the leaf?" Maeko had caught their attention. "I had heard a rumor."

"That's none of your business!" She replied angrily.

For some reason Maeko couldn't help but get this smirk on her face. "Well actually it kind of is." She turned full front to them again. "You know a lot about me, but think about it. How do I even know how to use such advanced jutsu's if I left my village's ninja academy right after I graduated? Who could have possibly taught me those things if I've been on my own for four years?"

The room remained quiet as they stared at each other, and Maeko sighed. "Never mind, I'll just leave."

"You're a jinchuuriki aren't you?" The Hokage calmly asked as Maeko had her hand on the doorknob, but she let go and faced her again.

"Yeah. Look the only reason I'm telling you is because I know how strong jinchuuriki's are, and if these akatsuki people are just taking them down so easily how are the rest of us going to protect ourselves? How are you going to protect the nine- tails?" She questioned angrily.

The Hokage took a deep breath. "Well we haven't made up a plan yet. We only just got this new information, and with this new information we can find their weak spots and defeat the akatsuki."

"Heh. I guess you're right, but still it's gonna be hard and people will die. You're gonna need a lot more help than you think, and I know this is a little farfetched, but I did share a lot of information with you. So I'll ask you one thing, if you'll let me be a leaf shinobi, I'll help you defeat the akatsuki."

There was no answer just shock at her boldness to ask of such a thing. The Hokage didn't know how to reply, how could she just let someone she barely knew become a shinobi for the hidden leaf?

"Like I said it's farfetched but I'm not expecting anything. Look just forget you ever met me." Maeko said as she once again reached for the door handle.

"You've got yourself a deal." Tsunade said right before she began to turn the knob, leaving Maeko frozen in place, both of surprise and something else she couldn't quite describe. She turned slowly back to the Hokage again with wide eyes.

"There will be some restrictions for a while though until we figure out more about you. You will be surveiled and assigned a team-mate who will be with you in your everyday activities. Also you will be participating in the very next chunin exams. We'll have an apartment ready for you by the time you leave my office." The Hokage said with all seriousness.

"Lady Tsunade!" Cried her assistant.

"I know what I'm doing Shizune." She replied firmly making her assistant quiet.

"You're serious about this? You're gonna let me become a leaf shinobi? I could be a terrorist for all you know." Maeko said, she was out of her wits!

"Yes I am, and just the fact that you even brought that up tells me that you're not a terrorist." She said making her point. "You're strong, you have unbelievable powers that I'd like you to teach other shinobi how to harness, and without you we'd still know barely anything about the akatsuki. I'd like you to help us destroy the akatsuki if you would. And trust me I know that there are a lot of risks to letting you be a leaf shinobi… but I'm gonna take that risk."

After that they had a long detailed talk of the things Maeko would and would not be allowed to do, rules she would have to follow, and weekly visits with the Hokage for the next few months. A lot of things were talked over throughout the night that would take way too long to explain.

By the end of their long and excruciating talk Maeko was escorted to an apartment building room in which she would be living in for the next couple days, weeks, months, or even years. When she got inside she flipped the light switch and began to look around she found herself right at home and went to the refrigerator and cabinets. She found that the whole kitchen was supplied with dishes and food.

Then Gobi appeared and sat down on the wooden floor. "Congratulations. Looks like you've dug yourself into a hole you can't get out of."

Knowing that anbu black op shinobi were watching her she replied in her mind as she began to prepare food. "Shut it smart-ass! This may be a good thing you know."

"Yes… or a really bad thing. It is still early in this… arrangement, you could tell the Hokage that you weren't thinking straight today and call it all off. To tell you the truth I really don't think you're thinking straight." Gobi smart mouthily said.

"Come on Gobi! I've trained for four years, I'm really strong now, and you know it. Plus I'm not the useless child I used to be. I don't wanna be on the run my whole life, because so far that's what it seems like. I'm not sure what I want yet but I think this is a good start."

"Maybe you're right, but be careful, remember the last time you got close to someone." He said coldly.

Maeko stopped what she was doing for a moment. The memories of Bitty flooded her mind and sadness welt up inside of her, but she didn't cry. She swore to herself when she died that she would never let someone get that close to her so easily again.

"I know." She answered him, and continued on with what she was doing.

After that she took a shower and headed off to bed beginning to think about the things she had to do the next day. She had to go to the hospital and get an exam, physical ones and mental ones. Then she had to do some training exercises with the Hokage, and then she gets to meet her team-mate, whoever he or she is.

Her mind was clouded with thoughts and her senses on edge from being watched, but eventually sleep took over her. When she awoke the next morning she didn't feel very energized, but just passed it off not being used to the bed yet. She got dressed, ate, and did her morning exercises.

She heard a knock at her door and figured someone was there to take her to the hospital. When she opened the door she wasn't sure if she was surprised or not. She opened her door to see the chunin from the other day Shikamaru Nara.

"Good morning." He greeted. "You ready to go."

She nodded as her answer while picking up her bag and heading out the door.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before anyone said anything.

"I found your case intriguing." He said out of the blue. "The Hokage brought me in early this morning and told me about what happened last night. She thought it would be less awkward if someone you knew chauffeured you around, but I gotta say… I'm impressed. You got the Hokage to let you become a leaf shinobi in mere seconds, and to me that's impressive."

"Thanks. And hey, it's not like I was expecting her to say yes." Maeko defended.

"Hey I never said you were at fault, just sayin' you got guts." He said calmly, like he had since he met her. She was still trying to figure out if he was putting on an act, or that's just how he is.

"Um, okay."

"Well we're at the hospital." He said as they approached. "I'll wait in the lobby for you."

As soon as they were there, they were out, but two and a half hours had passed although it didn't feel like that though. And a lot of things went on in there that she'd never describe… EVER.

"Well I guess that means we're off to the Hokage's place, huh?" Maeko asked currently thinking over the 'events' that had just occurred. Even as tough as she was, just thinking about the stuff that happened in there made her blush a little.

As they began walking toward the Hokage's building Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the silence, and began observing her body language, movements, and facial expressions. Analyzing what might be on her mind, but he didn't know her well enough to figure out anything solid.

"So how'd it go at the hospital?" He asked wondering if she would answer him at all.

Maeko stopped in her tracks and so did he, and began to slowly turn her head towards him. She shot him an evil glare that said 'I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but if you ask again I'll rip your head off.' And with that he left that conversation alone.

The trip to the Hokage's building wasn't long and Shikamaru left after walking her to the Hokage's office door.

Before she knocked she could hear a conversation going on inside, but didn't give it much thought as she knocked and entered. When she walked into the room and closed the door she saw the Hokage, her assistant, and some guy, and they all looked at her.

He had a large, white, four foot tall dog next to him. The guy was tall, about six foot five, he had brown hair, darkly tanned skin, dark brown slit eyes, sharp canines, and red fang marks on both of his cheeks, all signs of the Inuzuka clan. And he was obviously a leaf shinobi by the fact that he wore a headband with the signature leaf symbol on it.

He turned back to the Hokage and sighed. "I understand."

Just then the Hokage motioned her to come forward. "Maeko this is Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru, from the Inuzuka clan. They will be your comrades until I trust you enough to be on your own or to team up with someone else."

Maeko chuckled a little bit. "Well I can see why you put me with a tracker ninja." She let out a sly grin. "Just in case I try to run, right?"

Kiba's eyebrow lifted at her snide comment and Tsunade just frowned and sighed. "Anyways, You and Kiba will be doing all your activities with each other every day, also the both of you will train together, learn each others jutsu's, eat meals together, and spend your days together from morning to night. As for today just get to know each other a little better, understood?"

"Understood." They both said in unision.

"Alright you're dismissed."

Halfway down the hall after Maeko and Kiba left the Hokage's office she decided to spike up a conversation. "So you're awfully quiet. What is it cat got your tongue?" She smirked widely.

"Well It's not every day that you get a mission that could last years' long at a time. Also this will lower my mission rank level by the time I get out of this, but Lady Tsunade said it was an S-ranked mission so I took it." He said annoyingly while crossing his arms.

"Hey I never asked for a babysitter." She replied doing the exact same as him.

"I don't think you quite understand my position!" They both glared at each other and Akamaru started barking.

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's office.

"Um, Lady Tsunade are you sure it was such a good idea to pair those two together? I mean he has a short temper and she can be quite annoying." Shizune said filled with worry.

"Oh I think It's gonna be fun." she said leaning back into her chair behind her new desk.

Back to Maeko and Kiba. After their little 'argument' they went to a ramen shop called "Ichiraku Ramen" for lunch. After they both ordered they both started making small talk.

"Well we're gonna be comrades for a long time now, might as well get to know each other a little bit." Kiba sighed.

"Yeah I guess we did get off on the wrong foot." Maeko admitted. "So do you have any family?"

"Hmm." He perked up a tad. "Yeah my mom, and my sister."

"No dad?"

"Nah, he left when I was younger I barely remember him. What about you?" He asked.

"Well first off how much do you know about me?" She replied with a question.

"I didn't get the big details, but I know that you're a rogue from the Hidden Water, you've been on the run for the past four years, and you're some super powerful ninja." He answered while gesturing and scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Hmm, well no I don't have any family they all died, and yeah I guess I am some super powerful ninja. Have you heard of the Byakugan or Sharingan?" Maeko asked.

"Huh, funny you ask my former teammate's a wielder of the Byakugan. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. And when I was in our ninja academy I knew an Uchiha with Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha, although he's a rogue now, and I'm sure he's never coming back." He said with an odd look on his face at that last statement.

"Ah, well at least your familiar them, and the Rinnegan do you know that one?" Maeko asked.

"Huh? What the hell is Rinnegan?" He asked staring at her one eye brow higher than the other.

Maeko laughed. "I'll explain later, but since you're most familiar with the Byakugan… just look at my eyes." She told him while turning to face him.

At that moment their ramen came and she activated her Byakugan, which freaked the hell outta him.

"How- how are you doing that?! You're not even a Hyuga!" He yelled out in shock with eyes wide.

"Huh, does that make you feel uncomfortable I can do this instead." And she switched to Sharingan with the blink of an eye.

His body jerked a little and his jaw dropped his eyes only got wider. "How the hell are you doing that?!"

"Before I even tell you, this is Rinnegan." And once again she changed to the Rinnegan.

Kiba jumped out of his chair and fall on the floor. "That one's just creepy!" He yelled at her.

Maeko looked away but didn't deactivate it. "Yeah I guess you're… right." She said while leaning forward and turning towards him their faces about five inches apart.

And once more he jumped in his chair and fell to the ground. "Seriously STOP THAT!" He yelled.

Maeko finally deactivated it and started laughing. "Your reactions are hilarious. I've definitely never met someone like you before. Actually I've never met many people."

"That's just sad." He said while regaining his composer and sitting back up on the bar stool.

"But wait!... there's one more." She said head down, and hand high up in the air.

He looked at her in shock and confusion. "Another one! Are you kidding me!"

"No, no, no. This one looks less creepy, but is the most powerful out of all the other kekkei genkai." She answered calmly while taking the first bite of her ramen. "Wow this stuff is good."

"Yeah… okay hit me with your best shot." Kiba said totally prepared for anything.

She knew what he was talking about so she just turned and activated her Lacingan.

Black swirled around her eye and Kiba was instantly caught in her eyes. All of his senses went numb, first his hearing and sight, then everything else. At an instant he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he looked around and found himself in a dark abyss wandering aimlessly. He could see and feel nothing, and he slowly began to forget things, like who he was, or what he was doing. He slowly began to feel himself slip away, when out of the blue he came back to reality, and remembered everything that just happened.

He sat there jaw dropped, eyes scarcely open, staring at her. "Hey… you okay?" She asked in pure concern, for she had never used this on someone without killing them or making them pass out.

Kiba began to feel his insides convulse and quickly realized what was going to happen. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the ally way next to Ichraku's, and threw up… repulsively.

Then Maeko noticed two people run over, a guy and a girl. The guy covered in clothes from head to toe, also wearing glasses. And the girl short, and frail looking, wearing a purple jacket, and her hair a dark violet color.

By the time they had both reached Kiba he had finished… vomiting, and the tall, dark man placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. He flinched and turned around.

"Are you okay Kiba?" The girl asked scared and worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said making his way back over to the chair beside Maeko.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The heavily clothed man asked.

Kiba raised a hand up to shush them both as he took a deep breath. "Are you trying to kill me?! What was that?!" He yelled at Maeko.

"You said and I quote 'hit me with your best shot', and truthfully if I gave you my best shot you'd be dead right now. What you just experienced was a low level two my kekkei genkai." She said ignoring the people beside them.

"Low level two?! What more can you do?!" He asked.

"Hmm, well I can stop bodily functions, snap bones in half, make your insides burst, and much much more." She said while noticing that the guy and the girl standing beside them became more and more confused by the moment.

Kiba sighed. "Sorry, Maeko this is Shino and Hinata my former teammates."

Maeko smiled brigtly at meeting new people. "Hi my name's Maeko Takeuchi." She shook Hinata's small, dainty hand.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, it's nice to meet you."

"Mine is Shino Aburame." By the time he had said this, she was already shaking his hand. But when he said his last name she tensed up immediately and yelped a little, and everybody noticed.

"Aburame?"

"Yeah." He said in a deep, cool voice.

Maeko began to laugh nervously as she pulled her hand away from his and began wrapping her arms around herself.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

Her head had sunken down at this point. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine… It's just… uh… I don't really… uh… I…" She began to stutter and fumble over her words.

"Spit it out already." Kiba almost yelled.

"I'm horrified of… bugs." She put emphasis on that last part.

They all gave her awkward stares, and right as Maeko looked up a bug was slowly flying across her vision less than a foot away from her. She yelped and jumped from her chair, flailing her arms around, when she realized it was already gone she regained her composure.

"Are you telling me that you can kill someone with the blink of an eye and you're _scared_ of _bugs_?" Kiba asked wide eyed.

"Hey it's not like I can help it or anything, I always have been, always will be." She said while crossing her arms.

"Well we should go anyways we're meeting the Hokage for a mission, and we'll be sure to ask about… her." Shino said coldly while walking away not waiting for Hinata.

"Huh… oh, goodbye." Hinata said quickly before she sprinted to catch up to Shino.

"Well they seem nice." Maeko said watching them get farther and farther away before looking back at Kiba.

"Don't try to change the subject. I mean come on you lived out in the wilderness for four years, literally living with the bugs, and yet your scared of them." Kiba kept going on with their previous conversation.

"Ugh, I told you I always have been even when I had to _sleep_ with them in the night I always just tried to ignore them and pretended that they just weren't there." She answered annoyingly while sitting back down into her chair.

Kiba left that conversation to die, as they both began with small talk again as they ate their ramen. When they finished eating they walked around the village for hours, and Kiba showed her around and where things were.

When the sun began to set he walked her to her small apartment near the center of the village.

"So what time do you usually wake up… you know so I know what time to come over?" He asked as they reached the door.

"Um, I'm not really sure… probably like an hour after the sun comes up." She answered.

"That's about six- ish. Why don't you just sleep in a little it's not like we have anything important to do tomorrow except train. Eh I'll be here around eight." He said as he and Akamaru began walking away. He waved his hand up in the air without looking back.

Maeko entered her apartment with a sort of… glee about her. She plopped onto the bed and turned towards her window which showed the setting sun. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach when she began thinking about hanging out with Kiba the next day, but ignored it.

She began thinking about the events that had just happened that day. When she thought, 'Did I just make a friend?'

**Authors note: I hope you guys liked it. XD And a note to all people, thank you so much for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. Please R&R again, thank you guys for you**


End file.
